


Ça, elles ne s'y attendaient pas

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bronze Saints - Freeform, Crack, Gen, One Shot, Silver Saints - Freeform, door to door evangelism, mythological mish mash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Un nouveau tour de saison, un nouvel ennemi qui débarque, et les Saints féminines laissées pour compte au Sanctuaire qui se demandent pour quoi on les prend.





	Ça, elles ne s'y attendaient pas

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **Ça, elles ne s'y attendaient pas  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Saint Seiya  
**Personnages : **"Eagle" Marin, "Ophiuchus" Shaina, "Chameleon" June et des ennemis mal identifiées  
**Genre : **crack  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème : **"_gods/angels/demons used for comedic effect_" pour LadiesBingo>   
**Avertissement :** hum, bashing d'une secte religieuse non explicitement nommée et pique envers _Saintia Sho_  
**Note : ** contient aussi en passant des éléments plus sérieux que j'aimerais traiter plus en détail une autre fois  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post série  
**Nombre de mots : **800

Une nouvelle saison qui passe, un nouvel ennemi frappe aux portes du Sanctuaire et vient réclamer la vie d'Athéna.   
Ils ont fait face à tous les dieux possibles du panthéon grec, quelques uns de la version romaine caricaturée, et d'autres récupérés à la sauce judéo-chrétienne. Ils ont croisé des guerriers nordiques dont ils ne peuvent pas juger de s'ils sont fidèles à leurs propres légendes ou non : la plupart des Saints sont loin d'être des érudits, à peine familiers avec a mythologie derrière leur propre Cloth. Ils ont même eu droit à des dieux maya !  
Marin de l'Aigle leur accorde à peine un regard avant de leur donner la réponse standard ;  
Désolée, elle n'est pas là pour le moment, elle est partie combattre un autre ennemi avec tous ses Saints masculins et elles nous ont laissées - avec les plus minables - pour tenir la maison.   
Genre, râle Shaina, comme si on était des bonniches.   
Elle aura peut-être le droit d'aller les rejoindre plus tard où ils sont comme renfort s'ils ne s'en sortent pas sans coup de pouce, mais elle n'a pas pu partir directement avec eux. C'est tellement injuste !  
Marin a choisi de rester : elle tient un rôle non officiel de Pope. C'est-à-dire, il ne reste plus de Gold Saints pour disputer le titre, Athéna est toujours fourrée ailleurs à se sacrifier pour la Terre, Marin elle-même a déjà grimpé jusqu'à Star Hill une fois quand on dit que seul le Pope en est capable - lui et son successeur désigné en tout cas - et voilà, il n'y a pas d'autre candidat : elle s'en charge donc.   
June est cantonnée à l'arrière-garde, sans trop savoir quel est son rôle. Saint féminine et Bronze Saint ça fait deux catégories qu'on néglige. Quelques guerres saintes auparavant elle a couru en tous sens et a à chaque fois manqué de peu ce qu'elle cherchait ; depuis on l'a oubliée et elle reste là. Son île est détruite, ses anciens camarades ne se soucient plus d'elle. He ben tant pis.   
Sois la bienvenue, lui ont dit les autres Saints abandonnées ici.   
Seika aussi est là. Certaines suggèrent qu'elle pourrait faire une bonne vestale si le Sanctuaire en avait l'usage. Vous savez quoi ? à partir de maintenant ils en ont besoin. Personne ne pourra dire non si elle-même est d'accord avec l'idée. 

Le jour où Artémis débarque et décide de s'approprier le Sanctuaire, suivie d'une poignée de soi-disant Anges, elle essaie de les acheter :  
Des vierges guerrières comme vous, vous feriez mieux de me rejoindre. Vous pourrez combattre tout aussi bien et vous n'aurez pas besoin de ce triste masque. Si Athéna avait un sous-ordre secret de Saints féminines sans masque alors qu'elle impose cette stupide restriction à celles que tout le monde voit, enfin, ça se saurait, ajoute-t-elle avec perfidie.   
Marin décide que c'est juste un tissu de mensonges et refuse d'en écouter plus. Elle a des choses plus importantes à faire. 

Par exemple, cette invasion de démons - elles n'ont jamais compris qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils étaient, de quel panthéon ils se réclamaient ; ils ne voulaient pas négocier ni même énoncer clairement leurs revendications mais ont commencé à s'énerver tout de suite alors elles les ont détruit sur place sans se poser plus de questions.   
Ces auto-proclamés Saints ne feraient un bon accueil aux réfugiés de toute sorte cherchant asile, et avec toutes les guerres humaines autour de la M2diterrannée, avec ou sans dieux derrière pour les y pousser, des réfugiés il y en a. Mais tant pis, encore une fois. C'est la faute d'Athéna si elle est partie en laissant des ordres insuffisants et pas de cadre clair dans lequel elles sont censées prendre des initiatives ou non en son absence.   
(Du coup à la place, elles parient : vont-elle recevoir des guerriers divins égyptiens ce mois-ci ou l'année prochaine ?)

Elles admettent quand même, les seulement-des-humains, sans dieu réellement derrière pour les pousser autrement que leurs propres croyances erronées, qui ont débarqué pour tenter de les convertir, ça a été une sacrée surprise. Ça, elles ne s'y attendaient pas.   
D'autres humaines les traitent de toutes sortes de noms et tentent de s'en prémunir plus encore que des pires démons, mais finalement ils n'étaient pas si terribles... juste très persistants, un peu effrayants tant leurs illusions sont intenses, mais pas dangereux en soi. Ça a été un peu dur de les convaincre qu'elles n'étaient pas intéressées _du tout_ \- comment éconduire quelqu'un quand on ne se donne absolument pas le droit de lever la main sur eux, de peur de les blesser bien plus que nécessaire ? - mais enfin, ils ont fini par partir. 

"Il va nous falloir des protections différentes, soupire Marin. Quelqu'un connaît un bon légiste ?"


End file.
